


The Baby is You

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Infantilism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Misunderstanding the Earth practice, Vriska decides to 'adopt' John.





	1. The Baby is You

“Joooooooohn… wakey wakey…!”

“Ugh… Vriska?” John blinked his eyes open slowly, confused as to why his host was waking him up so abruptly. He still felt sleepy, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up out of the guest bed. As he came to his senses, he realised with a start that the room he was in was not how it had been before.

When he’d gone to sleep, Vriska’s guest room was bland and unassuming, furnished only with a bed and side table. It had felt empty before, but it had certainly been filled since then. The once-plain walls were now a light blue, decorated with cartoon clouds and stylised gusts of wind. A soft, colourful mat had been spread in the middle of the room, and scattered atop it were a selection of soft toys. What drew John’s attention the most, though, was the adult-sized crib set up against the wall directly opposite him, and the changing table beside it.

“Well?” John turned once again to Vriska as she resumed speaking. “Do you like it?”

“I mean… yeah?” He got up slowly, trying not to look too completely confused at the sudden change in his accommodations. “It’s nice, I guess. Are you going to use this room for something?”

“I already am!” She flung her arms out, gesturing to the room at large as if its purpose would reveal itself to him. John tried to work some sort of meaning out of it, but eventually he had to ask more plainly.

“…what are you using it for?”

“You, obviously! I’m adopting you!”

“Um.” While Vriska’s intentions might have been revealed, John still couldn’t say they made sense. “That’s… thoughtful, I guess, but you can’t do that?”

“Of course I can! I looked it up and everything, I know how it goes.” She was clearly confident in her knowledge; however wrong it might have been.

“I don’t think you do, Vriska.” John pushed the covers off himself, starting to get up. “I’m just going to get dressed, okay? Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“Oh, I can take care of that. I got you some new clothes, too, since your old ones were so plain. Seriously, why did you even wear that stuff?”

“Can we stop this already? You’re not ‘adopting’ me, or whatever, can you just leave for a minute?”

Vriska paused, noting the slight irritation in John’s voice. Clearly he wasn’t open to what she had planned, but that just wouldn’t do. Crossing her arms, she sighed. “Fine. We’ll do it this way instead.”

John opened his mouth to protest, but it was in that moment that Vriska’s symbol lit up on both of their foreheads, and he found himself unable to move. Confusion quickly gave way to embarrassment as Vriska guided him to strip off his sleep-clothes, throwing them into a tall bin that stood in a corner.

“There we go, that’s much easier.” Vriska seemed pleased with his lack of complaint, walking over to the changing table and instructing him to follow. Unable to disobey, he quickly climbed onto it – though even Vriska’s mind control couldn’t stop him from flushing with shame as he realised just how far she intended to go with this treatment.

Taking powder from a drawer in the table, she quickly spread some over him, not seeming to care about the process even as John was dying of shame. Once she was satisfied with that, she took out another item – a thick white diaper, generously padded all around. There was nothing John could do to resist as his hips were lifted up and the childish garment was slid underneath him, pulled up and taped firmly into place around him.

Leaving John alone on the table for a moment (not that he could get up to any trouble), Vriska went over to the closet, picking out a simple blue shirt for him before coming back over. Making him lift his arms up, she slid the shirt onto him, tugging at the bottom of it until it sat straight, only barely touching the tapes of his diaper.

“Almost done, don’t worry!” John felt Vriska’s control of him drop, and he’d just opened his mouth to try complaining again when she shoved a pacifier at him, the bulb filling his mouth and muffling anything he’d been planning to say. “Wasn’t that easy?” Knowing any protest would just make her take control of him again, John could only sulk at how easily he’d been made to go along with Vriska’s plans. “Oh, don’t look so pathetic. You’ll get used to it eventually.”

\--

_Some time later…_

“So you treat him like that all the time?”

John ignored the two women talking on the couch, idly pushing his toys around on the floor. Vriska was having a friend over for the first time since she’d adopted him, and he knew he had to be on his best behaviour while she was visiting.

“Yep! It’s a human thing, they call it ‘adoption’. He was so fussy when I brought it up, but it really calmed him down once I started.”

At least she’d been merciful enough to give him something a bit more substantial to wear while she entertained. The snap-crotch shortalls didn’t compare to his old clothes, but at least his diaper wasn’t in plain view – as much as that mattered to a blind visitor. To make up for it, though, she’d put an extra layer on him during his last change, bulking out the seat of his outfit and causing his every move to elicit an obvious crinkle.

“Well, it’s definitely worked! Can you do it to any human?”

“Absolutely! They’ll hate it at first, but trust me, it’s _so_ worth it. Are you thinking of trying with yours?”

Stacking a few blocks on top of each other, John took a large breath and just managed to knock them over, watching the tower he’d made fall to the floor. He found himself less and less upset by his treatment as time went on, though he still didn’t appreciate being shown off like this.

“A little bit. He’s so uptight, it’d be fun to try. Maybe you can tell me more, once you’ve checked yours?”

“Checked – John? Do you need a change already?”

Ratted out by their guest’s keen nose, John shrank slightly under the attention of the two women, neither confirming or denying. As Vriska stood up and began to approach, he could only distract himself with thoughts of sympathy for whoever would be ‘adopted’ next.


	2. The Baby is (Also) You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi has followed Vriska's lead and acquired a human of her own. How does that work out for the lucky baby?

Dave’s day began much the same way as every other since his adoption.

Blinking his eyes open, he took a moment to examine the copious stickers and drawings stuck to his ceiling, noting a few new ones since he’d been put to bed. As he turned on his side, he could see more scribbles on the wall, framed by the tall bars of his crib. In the first few days he’d been impatient, getting up on his knees to call out to his carer. He’d settled in more since then, though, and on this morning he simply nursed his pacifier while he waited for his nursery door to open.

It wasn’t long before light began to fill the nursery through the opening door, the sound of footsteps almost drowned out by purposefully loud sniffing.

“Smells like someone’s awake! And needing some attention!” The teasing was familiar, but it still threatened to bring colour to his cheeks as Terezi approached his crib, briskly lowering the bars before holding her arms out. Obediently, he let her grab him under his armpits to guide him onto his feet, though it only lasted until he’d waddled his way to the changing table and was once again being lifted, this time to lay down on the changing mat.

Despite his attempts to keep composure, he couldn’t help a soft gasp when Terezi’s hand squeezed down on his padded crotch, checking him as best she could without sight to guide her. After taking a moment to feel smug, she came to her conclusion with a nod. “Completely soaked – and used, too! Sorry, Dave, it’s diapers for you again today.” He tried not to pout at the excessive teasing, taking solace in his pacifier as his adoptive lusus set about changing him.

If he’d had his way, this would be the point where he’d be given a carton of juice and left in the living room to play – easier to keep himself busy than be subjected to Terezi’s antics. The tealblood had plans, though, so once he was properly taped up, he was swiftly divested of his pacifier and marched into the kitchen, where he was sat in his high-chair with his hands pinned at his sides by the tray.

“Who’s ready for breakfast?” Terezi clearly enjoyed the role she took as she strapped a bib around Dave’s neck, boldly proclaiming him to be ‘Mommy’s Little Barrister’ in neon pink. Setting his plate of mashed apple on the tray, she brandished a spoon with a worrying grin. “Here comes the dragon…!”

With all the grace of a lame duck, she smashed the spoon against his lips, managing to get some of the apple down his throat while a sizeable portion smeared across his face. The next few spoonfuls followed a similar process, feeding him in small increments while also coating his face and bib in the mush. Trapped in the seat, all Dave could do was bear her treatment and try not to squirm too much.

As Terezi dragged the spoon across the bottom of the bowl and finally found it empty, she grinned widely. “All done! Shame you’re such a messy eater.” He was certainly messy, at least – a good half of his breakfast had ended up _on_ him rather than _in_ him, though at least his hunger had been satisfied. Cooing and teasing the entire time, she slowly wiped his face off, unable to resist licking a stripe up his cheek just to feel him shiver.

He didn’t even have a chance to get his composure back before it was time to get dressed and go out.

\--

The walk between hives was a special sort of ordeal for Dave.

Terezi wasn’t one for recognising social conventions and taboos, and that extended to her treatment of Dave. Her idea of dressing him ‘properly’ for a trip in public was to put him in a scant red onesie, strap him into a pair of chunky, light-up Velcro shoes and clip him into a child harness to keep him from wandering off. He couldn’t even worry at or adjust his outfit, what with his hands stuffed into thick red mittens.

It was only mildly embarrassing to be led around Terezi’s home forests, where only woodland creatures could witness his spectacle, but there was much more than that along their path. As the tree line broke to reveal greater civilisation, though, Dave could only stare at his feet as colour rose to his cheeks. A sharp tug on his leash kept him putting one foot in front of the other, and there was nothing he could do to stop his carer from parading him about with abandon, helpless as he caught the eye of every passing troll and garnered no shortage of jeers and laughter. He could almost assume Terezi was deaf, what with how she ignored even blatant comments about him in favour of marching forwards with a smile.

The pair’s pace didn’t slow or stop for a good time, until Terezi was knocking on the door to a lavish hive and being received by a grinning ceruleanblood.

“Terezi! You haven’t been in ages!”

“You know how it is.” She shrugged, still smiling as she tugged Dave in behind her. “I couldn’t leave this one home alone, and I had to make sure he’d behave before he could meet yours. Say hello, Dave.”

Dave did nothing of the sort, keeping his eyes firmly off of Vriska as she crouched ever so slightly in front of him. She didn’t offer him the same courtesy, though, practically cooing. “Oh, he’s so shy! You picked a good one, I bet he’ll fit in great.”

As they were both guided further inside, Terezi reached around him to finally undo his harness, freeing him of his leash. “I thought he would. Will John be okay with company?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine. John!” As they entered the living room, the hive’s other occupant looked up with a start. He wasn’t adequately dressed for company in his opinion, clad in only a diaper and shirt, but that didn’t faze Vriska as she led them in. “This is Terezi’s human, Dave. Be nice to him while the grown-ups talk, okay?” As Dave was pushed to meet the other ‘child’, a thought occurred to their host. “Does he need his mittens taken off?”

“Oh, you’d better not, he can make a mess out of anything. You should’ve seen him at breakfast!” She took a few of his toys and left them with John’s, as the black-haired boy shared a look of sympathy with the suffering blond.

“You can tell me all about it, I bet it’ll be just as funny.” Giving Dave one final push, she turned back to Terezi. “And then I can tell you more about how I take care of John!”

As the two women began to leave, already engrossed in their own conversation, John sat himself back on his butt and patted the carpet beside him, gesturing with his other hand to a set of building blocks in front of him. After a moment of thought he took the offered spot, toying with the blocks as best he could with his encased hands. John seemed thoughtful, at least, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad waiting things out with him.

Well, as long as Terezi didn’t teach Vriska too many dangerous lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part two done! Let me know what you think, and find all my stories and kink discussions on Tumblr at [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested at my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
